The present invention is directed to semi-automatic handguns. More particularly, the present invention is directed a semi-automatic handgun having a reliable cartridge feed system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,143 (Rohrbaugh et al.) is directed to a semiautomatic handgun having a frame, a barrel mounted on the frame and a chamber for receiving a cartridge, a slide mounted on the frame and over the barrel, a firing mechanism for striking the cartridge, and a trigger for releasing the firing mechanism. The block of the slide has a protrusion extending from its lower surface. The protrusion has a front wall surface and a tapered surface which decreases in taper from its front to rear end. The width and height of the protrusion are smaller than a corresponding cavity in the frame so that the protrusion travels within the cavity when the slide moves rearwardly and then forwardly during a firing sequence. The function of the protrusion is to strip a live cartridge from the pistol's magazine and to push the live cartridge by contacting an upper portion of the cartridge until the live cartridge reaches an end of a holding portion of the magazine. At this point, the live cartridge displaces upwardly due the magazine spring. The protrusion ensures that there is positive contact between the breech face of the slide block and the live cartridge during forward movement of the slide so that the live cartridge is securely and quickly chambered for firing.
The present invention is directed to an improvement to this design for such a protrusion.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.